


The balance of rivalry

by Raylachan9510



Category: Cobra Kai
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Miyagi-Do & Eagle Fang Karate, Slow Burn, after season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raylachan9510/pseuds/Raylachan9510
Summary: After season 3. Daniel and Johnny have united their dojos to prepare their students against the Kreese led Cobra Kai. Will the two former rivals manage to overcome their contradictions and grievances? Can they find a common path? Maybe yes, maybe not, maybe they can do more than that.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Miguel Diaz/Samantha LaRusso, lawrusso - Relationship
Comments: 16
Kudos: 42





	1. Moving in together? Or just kill each other and end this shit.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is my brainstorm fantasy nothing else. My english is bad, because it's not my mother tounge and I've never written any complete story before in this language. But i wan't to write down this so bad. So I’m sorry if it’s not quite understandable everywhere. I will work on it in the future.  
> The first chapter is a little short prologue, but the following chapters will be much longer. Enjoy! :3

It was early in the morning. The first rays of the sun shone sleepily through the foliage of the trees, straight into the beautiful garden, the cradle of Miyagi-Do karate, where the silence was the master. Silence was above all else, and only the sounds of nature could be brave enough to disturb the peace of this unparalleled harmony. The balance flowed from a dark-haired man as he sat cross-legged, his eyes closed. His face radiated with calm, and the little wrinkles kissed by time were all smoothed out as if they never existed. The moment seemed to last forever, and nothing could break this magical image, which was like a moment cast on canvas by a painter, a dazzle glazed on the canvas of life.  
\- Fuck you, you piece of shit! - the exclamation roared into the silence as if a knife had now been cut into that particular canvas. The man's head slightly tilted, with a tiny sigh coming out of his lips.  
\- Johnny! What the hell are you doing in there, man? - Daniel said, frowning, half-turning his seat toward the entrance, after more and more curses came out of the house. In the absence of an answer, he stood up reluctantly, pulled the door, and above all, peered in before entering the room. He was greeted by a sight he did not expect. Johnny struggled with a lot of baggage; he carried two in his hands and kicked two more in front of him.  
\- Are you just going to stand there like a deer in the headlights, or are you helping, LaRusso? Where can I put these? - the blond-haired man asked in his usual style, raising half an eyebrow, his gaze fixed on the one in the doorway. - Earth calls LaRusso! - he cut off the bag in his right hand and snapped a few to see if his company would finally scratch his chin off the floor and be willing to whip something out this century. Daniel returned to Earth and flashed a quick killer look at the blonde, then took a deep breath, and now all that's left is incompreentness.  
\- What are these packages?  
\- My staff, what else!  
\- What kind of staff?  
\- What's that got to do with you, LaRusso?  
\- What's that got to do whit me? Seriously Johnny? I live here, in case you didn't know.  
\- Well, don't tell me, Captain Obvious!  
\- Oh, come on, did I miss something?  
\- Didn't you say smartass, that before we start teaching the kids, we should get used to each other first? You know, sticking together and all that boy scout shit. Well, here I am! Let's do this! - by the end of the quick conversation, Johnny's steely blue eyes were determined to stand up to Daniel's huge brown surprised glances. He would not have thought in his dreams that his rival would be able to do this and now suddenly he had not the slightest idea what to say, or what to do with the situation.  
\- Oh, yeah? Do you think you could stick with me every day and me with you without wanting to strangle each other in a spoonful of water? - the question came out of his mouth suddenly because he was clearly embarrassed and couldn't think of a better excuse. He led his hand nervously to the back of his head, ran his fingers into his hair, then laughed softly.  
\- I don't know, if you don't become an annoying little twerp, maybe we'll be fine. Like i said, I'm here to help the kids and take care of Kreese. If it requires me to put up with your presence every single day, so be it. But, no touchy-feely things and we're not going to braid each other's hair, got it? - a scumbag grin appeared on his face, and Daniel could only rolled his eyes. What an asshole! He thought to himself. How is he going to handle this with his sane senses? Now that's a good question.  
\- Well, uh, then the guest room can be yours. - he said after some hesitation, then nodded to his new roommate to follow.  
  
****  
  
Later on that day, after Johnny had pretty much thrown his things away and found with satisfaction that there was no need for more order than chaos, it was time to discuss further with the little princess. Daniel continued to meditate during this time, for he had some thoughts about which he had to settle his feelings. Starting with the fact that the divorce was still squeezing his chest and overshadowing his mood. Although he and Amanda separated friendly, it was not easy to come into harmony with the fact that he no longer lived with his family. Whit his kids. Now he's had to come to peace with the fact that he's not going to be in the best of moods to work, and to live with Johnny. That's sucks. He took a deep breath, opened his eyes and looked around the garden. That was so peaceful.  
\- Knock knock. - so much for peacefulness. Johnny showed up behind him and feel his eyes on the back of his neck.  
\- Who is there? - he asked back, but not really want the answer.  
\- Santa Claus. I brought booze if you want it.  
\- Not really, thanks dear Santa. - he turned back to the man with a mischievous smile.  
\- No? Your problem, but then let's practice. - he urged and clapped is palms.  
\- What? Right now? - Daniel stood up and faced Johnny, who was standing in front of him in a black sweat suit.  
\- Why? So when, if not now? Ten years later? We don't have much time LaRusso, you know that right? - oh god, he was annoying, but yeah he was right, huh? They need to practice as much as possible and as many times as possible. They need to know each other's movements, thoughts, technique and style. And without prejudice, with an open mind. He need to put aside his personal problems and focus on their goals and to help the kids. He have to do it for them. Together, he and Johnny will be able to do it. They'll be able to unite and be unstoppable.  
\- Alright! Let's do this sensei Lawrence! - he said his eyes were shining with determination and Johnny's face was spread with a broad grin.  



	2. Sparks

Robby woke up with a minor headache - he still felt his last encounter with his father and, in the end the metal closet. His hands immediately strained at the memory, his fingers clasped in fists. Eventually, with some exhalation and inhalation, he temporarily exceeded it. To get over it is a strong expression, but now was not the time to rage at his father again. With a moaning that was slipping out of his mouth, he sat up on his sleeping bag and felt it. Yes, not only his head, but his back has suffered in recent times, because the floor is not exactly felt like a French bed. He rubbed his eyes, got out of the sleeping bag and put on his clothes from yesterday. At least he won't be stuck in a corner of cobra kai dojo's secluded little storage room much longer. Kreese offered him an opportunity and would be foolish not to accept it. He couldn't go anywhere anyway. He has no one to turn to other than his new sensei. Although his trust was damaged a lot, as he was often duped - his own father had done it all his life, he still doesn't break himself, but it's okay, and Mr. LaRusso was kind enough to throw him out twice and then give him up to the police without a word - he felt he could finally get a safe footing under his feet again. It may be naive, but as long as he's able to stand up on his own two feet, he's going to have to try. 

\- Hey, bum! Are you here? - someone banged on a nearby metal cabinet, and a blond head popped out from behind it.  
\- Tory. - said the boy, staring at the girl with tired, circled eyes, who radiated exactly the opposite of him; energy, firmness and fire that is not easy to suppress. Robby envied the girl for this will to fight, this endless determination and goal orientation. Although he continued his karate here at Cobra Kai, under the wings of Kreese, the past clash tipped him rather than confirmed. Not because he would have felt sorry for his father or Mr. LaRusso. He just didn't see where this new trend in karate he's learning could lead to, and how he could stitch it together with what he's learned about it. It's like it's grinding between two sides, and it's slowly driving him crazy.  
\- Hey, Keene! I’ve only been talking to you here for five minutes, but I bet the lost puppy eyes of yours that half of it didn’t reach you. - she laughed, shaking her head. - What's on your mind? If the last confrontation broke you down like that... - she didn't finish it, Robby interrupted.  
\- No, of course not. - he told. - It has nothing to do with it. - he tried to steer because he didn't want to talk openly about his doubts. In fact, it would not have been easy to formulate them. - What kind of mission you talking about? - he asked back, for though he was immersed in his thoughts, he only caught something from Tory's speech with one ear.  
\- Ah, you heard something, didn't you? - stepped in front of him, tried to make sense of Robby's hair with her hands, who, not harshly, pushed away the nimble fingers. - Sensei Kreese gave the Cobras a task. The others are waiting for us. Are you ready, or are you going to stand under trees so the birds can nest on your head? - she raised his eyebrows provocatively and turned around and walked out. Robby followed him after some hesitation.  
  
***  


\- Hey, Sam. Can you tell me where you're taking me? I'm starting to think you're only going to lure me out here so you can kill me and bury my body undetected. - Miguel laughed, out of breath. He held on with both hands in the trunk of the nearest tree and blinked away from Samantha LaRusso's receding figure, who finally stopped. She turned back with a wide smile on her face, placing her hands on her hips.  
\- Why would I come out so far with you if I could do all this in the garden of the dojo? You and sensei Lawrance have made that pretty clear. - she said with a wink, and the boy just chuckled resignedly, shaking his head.  
\- How true, and if two of us say it, there might be something in it. - he agreed, pushing himself away from the tree, trying to catch up with his girlfriend. The two youngsters had been in the woods for half an hour, the fresh avar crackling under their feet, and the air that surrounded them was refreshing. The wonderful sounds of nature intensified as they continued their journey in momentary silence and now they were struggling with an ascent.  
\- I get that I need to move, move my legs...  
\- Not just your mouth. - Sam interjected in a cheerfully ringing voice.  
\- Haha, you are so funny. - Diaz said, and when he started looking at his untied shoelaces, he ran into her from behind with his head. They both groaned, and finally came the unmissable laughter and Miguel's proclamation of an inattentive idiot. It couldn't have been his fault that his sneakers had to decide right now that wanted to take him down. He bent down and began to tie it back up in quick motion, then he was too busy with the other one to strengthen it.  
\- We'd be here. - she said, but before moving on to the place where the trees ran out, she waited for him to finish.  
\- Yeah, and where exactly? At the end of the world? Because I feel like with all this walking, we've already achieved that. – stepped next to Sam after completing the shoelaces and finally straightened out with a few groans.  
\- Almost. Its name is Devil's Cauldron. - she looked at the boy, scanning her face up close for the reaction to the revealed sight. It was actually a beautiful place of its kind. It was both amazing and disturbing at the same time as he looked down into the deep.  
\- A very suggestive name. Wow. - Miguel, leaning as far as he could, looked down to the bottom of the strait, where the water broke between the rocks and growled. - I didn't even know there was such a place here. - he said with a slight fear, a little dizzy from the sudden height, and a voice combined with admiration. Sam, meanwhile, started to see something very much in her backpack, and as soon as she found the object she was looking for, she hummed happily.  
\- Look into it. - she held out the binoculars and as Miguel lifted him to his eyes, she steered his hands in the right direction to see the little protrusion where a wonderful little figure unfolded in the play of shadow and light.  
\- That's a ...  
\- A bonsai tree. - Sam nodded.  
\- That little guy ... as majestic as he stands there, clinging to almost nothing. - the boy explained in astonishment, still unable to take his eyes off the tree, whose leaves were now warmed by an invading sunlight. He was like a wise hermit. It grew in eternal solitude but proudly, and its diversified branches, like many kinds of knowledge. - But how did he get there? I mean, I don't think he just jumped out of the rock. - Miguel remarked foolishly, he couldn't boast of knowing much about these trees anyway.  
\- My father and Miyagi sensei planted it there. - Sam's face fluttered mixed with two emotions as she spoke; struggling with the traits of happiness and sadness. She sat down, a little farther from the rim, pulled her legs up and hugged them with her arms. She placed her chin on her knees. Miguel could already feel the change of mood in her voice and lifted the binoculars from his eyes, then hung it around his neck and turned to look at the girl. - Is everything okay, Sam? - the boy asked with some concern and sank to the floor next to her.  
\- Yeah ... you know ... - Sam began, but her voice trailed off, lips trembling, and eyes brighter than usual.  
\- Too much has happened lately. - Miguel finished the sentence instead, embracing his company with one hand, then pulling her closer. - You know you can talk to me about anything at any time, but I won't force you if you don't want to. - Sam looked into the boy's eyes for a moment, thanking him with a faint smile.  
\- When my father brought me here as a child, he told me the story of the tree. How Miyagi sensei brought it from Okinawa and how he planted it so no one could find and harass it. Later, it was Dad who dug and broke the trunk of the tree. I remember his face when he talked about it all. It was so far away. He thought he had killed the tree, that it would dry out slowly and that his last leaf would fall off. He was afraid he had disappointed his sensei. - the wind rose slowly and gently rocked her long curly curls. - He was lost, a boy with an uncertain future, just like the tree. - she continued softly. - I'm afraid he's so lost now, and ... I feel the same way. Divorce ... and this whole clash with Cobra Kai.  
\- But the tree is still there. - Miguel said into the silence that would have begun to settle on the shoulders of the two of them.  
\- Yeah, recovered. - she said.  
\- Because it was strong. Didn't give up. Neither do I. You know, in the most hopeless situations, you always have to have the strongest hope. Mr.LaRusso is also strong, since he found himself a long time ago, isn't he? Plus, here's Lawrence sensei. I know everything will be fine. - Miguel leaned into her hair, smelled it, then pressed a kiss to her head. Sam's smile returned again and now didn't leave her lips as the two of them sat there, and the sun slowly descended on the horizon.  
  
***  
The black audi was traveling at a normal pace on the road, through the city at sunset. Johnny was visibly in a good mood, sitting relaxed in the seat and shaking his head rhythmically at the ACDC Thunderstruck track from the radio. This music deserves to be hummed so that you can hear how badass you are in the neighboring town. Well, at least the blond-haired half of the company thought so, while the man in the executive seat already looked much more tense. Daniel stared forward on the road with ominous glances, holding the handlebars with one hand, leaning on one hand and poking his lower lip with his index finger. He didn’t enjoy the music so much that would upset the blood flow anyway, and he didn’t even play drums with his feet because he caught the rhythm.  
\- Dude, here I feel dark energy flowing from you. I hope you don’t want to move to Darth Vader from Skywalker now because of your two defeats yesterday. - Star Wars parables have just flowed from the blonde lately, at least since Miguel persuaded him to watch the whole series. Now Johny suddenly found the analogy between the movies and his own reality very funny. Daniel appreciated it all less.  
\- The first one doesn't matter. - he said, though not on the merits. - Anyway, what are all these Star Wars metaphors all of a sudden? - the brunette growled under his nose. Well, yeah, both of them practiced yesterday, he landed on the ground and wasn’t exactly thrilled with it all. Of course, he kept the inspirational speech then and there, that together they would solve everything and life would suddenly be in pink, but no. Eventually he was overwhelmed by a lot of shit feelings and the concentration was already gone. What seemed to strike a balance with meditation that day seemed to suddenly fall apart with Johnny's appearance. Not specifically because of the man, but he was, after all, the one who reminded me of all the problems in the outside world.  
\- It did matter, and Star Wars is good. You, on the other hand, act like a jerk again. Where did the great enthusiasm and the power of zen go, huh? - not as if he was waiting for an answer, he knew full well that his partner had a problem in his private life right now, and that it would not be easy to get over it. While it may be why he shouldn’t pull LaRusso, it’s not like you can stand it every time he look at his sour picture.  
\- You're a real dick. - Daniel muttered to himself and, guided by a sudden idea, turned off the radio, then turned the car to another road, changing destination. In fact, the idea came random. They should have gone back to the dojo after going through the supermarket after a supply of food. Do they really have to hang around each other's necks so much? But of course they have to if they seriously want not to tear each other’s throats and finally somehow focus on the other.  
\- Why did you turn around? - Johnny held up and leaned forward from his comfortable position to look at Daniel meaningfully.  
\- Because I'm tired, you know? I want to talk to Robby, put an end to the madness, and finally make sense. I think we've let him down quite a few times. - he explained quickly. In fact, he had no idea how he had imagined it or where it had popped, but he felt right in the end. They really shouldn’t have let go of the boy the last time, let Kreese put his hand on him and poison his thoughts. Simply even the consciousness of what he was teaching Daniel jerked his stomach. Johnny stared in disbelief, then leaned back in his seat.  
\- He'll definitely stay with us. As you can imagine, after some sacred speech, he will surely jump into our arms, hm? - and although he said that, Johnny actually knew what Daniel was. Just the timing is weird and the success of the mission is pretty minimal.  
\- We have to try. If he just see that we're at least trying ... - that they're care about him ... maybe ... The audi braked and parked not far from the Cobra Kai dojo. The street lights were darkening and already lit, and in their light Daniel's face looked pale and sunken. Johnny followed shortly.  
\- I think you're starting to get a little too ... - the blonde began, whenever ...  
\- Ah, hello Danny! - a voice suddenly greeted Daniel, whose gaze from his blonde companion slowly, ominously, creeping into a tall, thin figure. Terry Silver. Daniel's blood froze as he found himself confronted with the man who was the central figure in one of the darkest periods of his life, and for a long time the darkly smoking monster of his nightmares. A strange expression moved on his face; as if he could not decide whether to give in to the dread that had spread throughout his being, or to try to resist the almost ancient urge and move on. Just leave the man, and go to the Cobra Kai dojo straight to Robby. To Robby, who he have to shake it. He have to see and have to talk to him. - You look good, like you haven't grown old. - Silver continued with a contented, wide smile, his eyes scanning Daniel up and down, his legs as if rooted to the ground, unable to move. Johnny poked his shoulder beside him to see if he was coming to his senses, if he was spitting a single word, or at least greeted the rat-like and they could move on to his son.  
\- Look, buddy, I don't know what this whole lovey-dovey thing is between you two, but I'd be grateful if you could move your ass from the door, because we'd love to go inside. - Johnny stepped in front of the man, covering everything else, including Daniel. He drilled his steel-blue eyes into the guy's face, whose still had a wide grin, his long hair pleasantly lowered by the evening breeze.  
\- Danny, Danny, Danny, I hear the waves crash over your head again. - Silver stepped beside Johnny, as if he weren't even there to nail his hunter gaze back to the brunette. - But you know where to find me if you need advice, or maybe some karate lessons, maybe a little fun. - he winked, smiling wildly, then laughing as Daniel, who hadn't been able to move until now, turned fast at once and, as if his life was up to, sat in the car to drive as far and far as possible. Just get in and out of this nightmare that moved his heart into his throat and clutched his soul from within. Johnny, left alone, spread his arms.  
\- What the fuck ... LaRusso! - he would have shouted for after Daniel, but the brunette already gone. By the time he looked around, the unknown guy was already lost too.


	3. Let the rain wash away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here is the next chapter. I hope whoever reads it and who has liked it so far will not be disappointed now either. I know, I know, the mood is still a bit depressing, but I promise not for long.  
> Soon it will all make sense, things will get a little clearer and there will be even more scenes that will be fluff. I'm so excited for all about this. :3  
> So, here it is. Enjoy!

Daniel sat on the floor at the table, leaning down with two elbows, wielding a glass half full in one hand and laying his chin in the other. Johnny entered the house completely soaked, his sweater hood tung in his head, but it wasn't worth much. His entire attire could have been squeezed into an army of water. Daniel looked up slowly, his brown eyes a little foggy, looking at the blond man.   
\- Ah, welcome home, champ. - he greeted him with a languid smile, raised his glass.   
\- Are you drinking my booze? - Johnny immediately asked, not to worry about returning the greeting. He would rather kick his rival in the face with the soles of his muddy shoes to Daniel swallow a little of what he had to endure out there.  
\- That's what it looks like. - Daniel answered by pulling the corner of his mouth and squealing at the half-full bottle. Johnny's true anger began to dissipate somewhere else, and he was replaced by pity, with some unrecognized sorry at the man.  
\- Are you drunk? - he asked, while he took off his soggy sweater and took off his shoes so that he could step into his company.   
\- No, not yet. - Daniel replied with some hesitation, because honestly? He wasn't sure if he was sober. He was not drunk, that's sure, but is he sober? He wasn't even sure about that.   
\- Who was that guy? - Johnny asked, out of curiosity. It would have been really nice to know why was the princess so freaked out that he even gave up his plans for Robby in the blink of an eye and left him there. Moreover, he still saw Daniel's face before him; he was frightened, his eyes wide open, and reflected in them a wraith of the past. It was a strange feeling to think back on all this, and his palms began to itch as he recalled that mans face, animaleous grin and bedie voice, as if he were trying to penetrate under his skin.  
\- Nah. - the brunette growled.  
\- Nah? What a fuck is this mean? - he asked back, taking a beer out of the fridge and sitting down at the table facing Daniel.  
\- It means we're not going to talk about this today, Johnny boy. - he refilled his glass, but hadn't taken another sip yet.  
\- Why, because you don't menstruate tomorrow, Daniella? - Daniel raised his eyebrows and looked up at the person in front of him, and Johnny was waiting for a retraction, and instead, a smile spread across his face and he laughed. The laughter just bubbling out of it like water from a fountain. Johnny's suprised image was already worth it.   
\- Did you talk to Robby? - Daniel wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer.  
\- There was no one there. Not a fucking soul. - Johnny replied. The Cobra Kai dojo was closed, no light came from outside the windows. - I had to come home on foot. - he said a little angrily at last, unfolding the beer, which clicked, then hissed. It was half his fault, of course, that he forgot his wallet here and he didn't have money for a taxi.  
\- I'm sorry. - the brunette said softly, then got up from the table and muttering a good night, disappeared into his sleeping area. Johnny looked in his direction thoughtfully for a while, not expecting such a quick apology, sipping some of his drink, and then he stepped into his room as well.

Later that night, Johnny woke up to a sharp shout. He jumped out of his bed and hurried in the direction of the voice, which led him to nowhere else but Daniel, who was sitting in his bed gasping, apparently not very much with himself, as if he were still under the aftermath of his nightmare, or still feeling in there.   
\- Hey, is everything okay? - Johnny's voice dug into the darkness, but there was no answer. He stepped closer and closer and could already hear his roommate's uneven breathing nex to him. - LaRusso! - he tried again before reaching for the bed and putting his hand on Daniel's shoulder. - Daniel... - now he tried to get a reaction with the power of the first name, but as soon as the name left his lips, the brunette slammed into him. He held his arms tightly around his waist and buried his face in his chest. It would have been an awkward moment if Johnny had not seen the signs that led to this. So he let Daniel embrace him in the dark until his breathing slowly subsided, his grip eased, and he finally let go of him. He didn't hold him back, but he seemed to feel the inclination in his hands. He didn't. The brunette eventually went back to bed, his tousled hair falling into his forehead. He seemed to fall asleep back. Outside, the rain continued to pour.

The next day, Daniel managed to wake up with an uncomfortably splitting headache and had only vague memories of the part of last night when he returned here to the dojo. There was some faint shred of the night. Johnny's worried face flashed, the curls of gold lit by the light of the pale moon and the way his fingers drilled hard between them. The smell of Johnny ... so calming. He needed a slap from the right and a slap from the left to shake those thoughts out of his head. It could not be reality. Nor had the dream about Silver. It couldn't be.   
Daniel had been getting his roommate to scan his face all morning, and when he caught it, Johnny always pretended that something had suddenly distracted him or that it hadn't happened. He simply chewed on his breakfast.  
\- What? - he finally asked, lowering the spoon back into the muesli bowl.  
\- What what? - Johnny looked at him innocently, as if he had no idea anything and was guilty of nothing. Daniel frowned, his eyes narrowed.  
\- Did something happen yesterday? - Johnny just swallowed his orange juice aside and almost managed to drown.  
\- Clarify a little what you mean by that, besides that you drank a little and there was that weird guy you didn't want to talk about. - he replied after he managed to save his own life. Daniel rolled his eyes, but a faint blush appeared on his face. So he really managed to drink more than he needed to. After that, he preferred not to ask any more questions and tried to steer the subject to something else so that Johnny wouldn't accidentally ask him about that particular weird guy again. It's not like he won't be forced to talk about it someday. Just not now when his head is killing him. 

Johnny felt compelled to give in to Daniel today. One of them has to, and in light of yesterday's events, it looks like he's going to have to take on that role.   
\- Why don't you show me that ... technique, what it's called? Some balance thing you did with Robby. - he tried to figure it out, to remember, he was really trying to figure it out.  
\- Do you mean the balance wheel? - Daniel asked after it seemed that Johnny would no longer scrape the name of that practice from the hidden corner of his brain.  
\- Yes, that. He snapped, then smiled defiantly. - Let's do it. - Daniel stared suspiciously, then flashed a wide fox grin, knowing what it would do to both of them. Somehow the thought had amused him and his heart was pounding. Oh, imagine Johnny’s head falling first into the water and then trying to concentrate heavily on his movements. He would only know why he gets into it so easily, and even why he’s the one asking.  
\- Are you sure you want this? - he asked, though he hoped Johnny wouldn't back down.  
\- Of course i'm sure! Why, do you think it wouldn't work for me, huh? How am I a pussy stepping back from the challenge? - he asked back with his arms folded.   
\- All right, all right. - Daniel raised his arm defensively and walked toward the pond with the two bonsai in the middle. - We just have to climb in there. That will be our test, Johnny. - he smiled back at the blond man and couldn't stop himself from giggling at his expression. - The point is, we have to move at the same time, we don’t have to tip out of balance or we can both splash.   
\- Yeah, it's wonderful. Let's just do it, and don't talk about it.

***

\- You'd better pay close attention, it won't be easy. This is not only a test of strength, but also a test of reason, will, and perseverance. - Kreese stood on a protruding stone with his arms folded, his chin raised, looking down at his students stumbling nervously in front of him. - If you find the goal, you also have to reckon with getting out alive. Do not trust yourself too much, because behind every tree there is an enemy lurking against you that can strike at any time. - dark clouds were already gathering in the sky by this time, and the sun had long since fallen beyond the horizon. It started to get cool, the foliage of the trees swayed boldly and the wind whistled between their leaves. Robby tightened his arms around his sweater and looked carefully around the others. They all tried to cut a determined face, but the emerging weather aroused uncertainty in all of them.  
\- You will also need your reflexes and extra attention. If you meet a companion, don’t let it escape, maybe it has useful information that you could nicely get out of it. - Kreese continued to speak, and his attention was not escaped by the slightly stormy weather and the increasing number of raindrops. - Come on, everybody knows the starting point for the paper you got! - the man gestured and a small growl rumbled across the team. Robby looked at someone who patted him on the back a short time later.  
\- You better watch out, bum, I'll be right there for you. - Tory grinned at him and disappeared into the trees as he turned around. Robby raised his half eyebrows and sighed, then he threw himself into the forest. The place on the map, somewhere near the trail, he'll have to wait there until the clock strikes. He pulled up his hood and spleened. This whole assignment was interesting. He thought as he pressed up his headlight and stopped when he arrived at the point assigned to him. His watch says two more minutes. How is he supposed to find that thing? Of course, the map shows that he have to search within that circle, but it's still a pretty big area. What does sensei Kreese want to achieve with this at all? Of course, as he said, maintaining reflexes and attention is now one of the most important and top tasks. Keeping your cold blood in the most unpredictable situation. It's a bit like taking part in a military training. His watch strike 17pm. It was time. He picked up his feet quickly, but watched his every move as the forest floor began to soak up and become slippery. He have to try. He get that something and then he don’t risk having to struggle with a cold the next day instead of his peers. Suddenly he was hit by the blow from behind. He was dizzy and lucky to be able to cling to the nearest tree.   
\- Hey, Keene! - Kyler's face drew in front of him in the light of his lamp, but he couldn't look calmly for long, the boy pushed back on him. Now he tried with a punch from the left, but managed to defend. It was hard to find sure ground now, but at least that was preventing both of them now. - You didn't find anything interesting, did you? - kyler asked as he attacked again and again, and Robby always defended himself. Kyler finally slipped on the wet avar with the momentum of one of his kicks and could barely stand on his feet. Robby took the opportunity and delivered a punch. Kyler leaned his back against a tree and groaned. Here was the time. Robby grabbed his wrist and pulled the tape off of it, driving him out of the race. It is unfortunate that in such circumstances, luck must be on your side.  
\- Damn it! - Kyler hissed, but Robby didn't spend much time with him, he left. He did not consider it important to deal with it, that is, to knock it out, as sensei Kreese had suggested so much.  
His gaze caught something after ten minutes of walking. Stood on the trunk of a cut tree stump. A box. It couldn't be a coincidence that this was right here. He started taking big boost when he heard voices from close by. Even through the murmur of rain and wind, he heard a symphony of two merrily consonant sounds, and then not long after panic-like shouts of two of the same sounds. His heart jumped big. He had no idea what he was supposed to do, but inside he was driven by an elemental force to start looking after the voices. Either victory or ...and choose to go.  
Arriving at the source of the sounds, he was inundated with fear. It was Sam. Sam, who was now trying his best to help someone not slip down the ditch. He didn't see exactly who it might have been, but it didn't matter did it? Sam was in trouble and that was the only thing that mattered. Now was not the time to take their last meeting or, more importantly, think about what happened at school. Actions were needed. He swung at and slammed into Sam, who suddenly didn't even recognize him. The light of the headlamp pouring into her face and the prevailing panic did not allow her to see it.  
\- Help! - she said, pointing to the other hand of the person in distress, with her chin. Robby grabbed the guy's arm almost immediately and started pulling it with all his strength. After some effort, the two of them managed to pull him up, and with it he realized who the guy was; Miguel. Of course, who else could it have been?  
\- You? - that's all it ran out of Miguel's mouth.  
\- Robby? - Sam asked at the same time, embracing Miguel and now looking up to their help.   
\- I ... - Robby would have started and took a step back. Of course he was embarrassed, but that, too, was enough to lose his balance and gravity. He roared down the slope at high speed and tried in vain to find a handrail, but everything was slippery and wet and muddy. There was no stopping and with each blow that hit his body, he felt this awful moment would last forever, and during that eternal moment he suddenly could think of nothing but that as much as he could not find a handhold now, he could not find anyone in reality to whose memory to cling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, if you think feel free to leave a comment below, ask, or leave a kudos, i really appreciate it :3


	4. Holding hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post the chapter yesterday, but unfortunately things turned out differently. I just finished, so here it is. Drama, drama, drama, but easier times are really not far off. Aaand next time we'll get a little more of Johnny's thoughts and feelings. So yeah, there are many things left i guess. Enjoy the chapter, and thanks for reading and the feedback :3

\- Focus, Johnny! We have to imagine each other’s steps, we have to see them before they happen. We can’t move now the way we know the other wouldn’t. Now we have to move by combining each other’s styles. - Daniel and Johnny ended up in the lake of balance for the second time. They looked at each other, their hair clinging wet to their foreheads.

\- It's a little hard to focus on you and if I think right, you have the same problem. - Johnny said, ready to climb back and resume the exercise at the same time. - You know, it's a little hypocritical that you're trying to present yourself here when you're not even in focus with yourself. - he said as a spark of despair flashed through Daniel's eyes for a moment that he had fallen. Of course, then the insult solved everything.

\- Yeah you’re right, it’s really hard to be in sync with someone who was playing sports at the time from being constantly beaten me. - he snapped back. They were back where they started again. Falling into each other's throats. Yet at first Daniel felt it would be good fun for both of them. The trouble is, the old grievances have started to surface again. Johnny just pursed his lips.

\- You were too easy prey, LaRusso. - Johnny said, and they turned their backs on each other, and then a side kick came. Daniel tried to hold on with all his nerves and feel the vibrations in the water that had penetrated through the tree they were standing in, and tingling his feet.

\- You'll even admit it. How touching. - he said with a false smile, as he took a blow to the air with his right hand. Compared to the fact that the practice shouldn’t have worked, since they were still arguing, it was their longest dance so far. They moved in perfect synchronicity, and as if everything around them was listening to them. They were the center, while everything else revolved around their bodies becoming one in their movements. It's the opposite of black and white, which attract each other in a cosmic way because they can't get out of the other's influence. They fight forever, but they can't exist without each other. The moment ended with the ringing of Daniel's cell phone. As the concentration ruptured, Daniel's heart accelerated, he stepped aside, and they both fell into the cool water.

\- I admit it was your fault now. - Johnny grinned at him and followed his companion's example, climbing out of the water to the shore, only for Daniel to rush to his phone, and he remained seated to take a blow out. He really didn't think that an exercise like this could be so tiring and strenuous. He also had to admit that this move with LaRusso wasn't bad. LaRusso. Why are he is so quiet? He looked back to see what had made the man so silent that he didn't even respond to his last call.

\- What happened? Again. - he asked with a sigh, standing up from his seat. Daniel's face was desperate and it was already bouncing off the blond man's stomach. 

\- Robby. That was all Daniel could say. 

\- What about Robby? - Johnny asked fiercely, torturing Daniel's personal space as he stood in front of him. 

\- It's an accident. He's in the hospital. Sam texted. - he said, his voice trembling with fear.

***

\- I hear your experiment failed a little. Tsk tsk ... - Kreese took the cigar out of his mouth and pulled into a slow smile. Although he was not at all happy with this particular failed attempt, as his addressee mentioned, he will by no means back down on it.

\- Let's just say there are bumps, but that doesn't mean anything. Nor that the experiment ultimately yielded any results. – he stepped forward, and now the figure in the dark had unfolded before him. Silver greeted him with his usual wide smile, his eyes gleaming wildly in the light of the street lamp.

\- Ah, of course. One defeat is not the end of the war. Am i free to know who became the hero of the day? - the taller man asked. 

\- A promising candidate. Tory Nichols.

\- What about your champion, huh? Now that he's in the hospital, he's hardly going to reach the real Cobra Kai level. - Kreese breathed deeply, turned his head and stepped out to the side. It was true that he did not expect this and it would be good to know Keene in their ranks as soon as possible. - And our little leech has already jumped on him. No doubt he won’t let go of the boy’s hand after that. We also know how persuasive he can be if he wants to. In the end, he'll easily return the kid to himself. - Terry explained, carefully scanning the older man.

\- Unless? Because there's one unless here, if i know you well. - John Kreese looked at Silver with his eyebrows raised, knowing that the other one was not saying them in vain, and he was obviously thinking about something again, as he had done in the past.

\- Well, yes, I admit, there's something I can do to help my old buddy. I've told you before. Ask anything, I'll do it.

***

There was no question that Johnny and Daniel would go to the hospital immediately. They didn’t even bother to change, even though it wasn’t the best idea to sit in a car in dripping clothes. In addition, Daniel had to run after Johnny, almost spitting his lungs out while running, so he could still sit in the car next to the blonde man. Not a word was said on the way. They were both locked into their own thoughts and the silence was very tense between them. Arriving at the hospital, they parked and then burst into the building and hurried to the reception. There they were given directions on which wing and which floor they should go to. Reaching the goal, they saw some figures from a distance, including Miguel and Sam, talking to each other.  
Johnny rushed to Miguel, grabbed his top and pulled it to him, and the boy did not resist, easily ling into the arms of his teacher, tilting his forehead against his shoulders. Fortunately, he was fine, other than the fact that his clothes were dirty and, of course, he was scared. Daniel stepped in to see his daughter Sam, his eyes full of concern as he softly stretched out his arms to hug her. He felt it was an eternity to get here from the moment he got the message. Sam, who was still under the influence of what had happened, hugged his father tightly, and a heavy tear dripping from his eyes.

\- Everything will be fine. - Daniel whispered to her, his eyes wandering into the distance where Amanda had appeared, who now approached the team slowly. The concern was also reflected on her face. Daniel unfolded gently from his daughter's grip to greet his ex-wife.

\- Hi. - he said, his voice sounding weak.

\- Hi. - Amanda returned the greeting. - As soon as I heard what happened, I came here. - there was some silence before continuing. - I know we haven't talked much lately just about work, but I hope you know you can come to me anytime. We may not be together anymore and have had disagreements lately, but, that doesn’t mean I don’t love you or that I don’t worry about you. - Daniel just drank the woman's words and stared with huge brown eyes like he had seen something beautiful for the first time in a long time.

\- Thank you, Amanda. Thank you for coming and I'm glad you feel that way. I'm sorry about what happened, i didn't want to hurt you. But you don't have to worry. In time, it will get better in time. - he tried to present himself credibly and hoped he had succeeded.

\- Maybe you should find someone you trust again. To whom you can tell everything. Maybe the one you love.

\- Yeah, maybe. 

When he was in Okinawa, he was sitting on the porch of Yukie's house and Kumiko read Miyagi's last letter, feeling his heart overflow; vortex caused by sadness and joy. He felt he had once again found the balance in his life where the words of the letter had led him, subtly inviting him out of the darkness. Like when he was standing next to his senseie bed in the hospital and holding his hand in his last moments. Tears fell uncontrollably on his face. Miyagi, however, was peaceful, his face like a never-aging, never-ending portrait. He was so peaceful and calm, and as his fingers intertwined in his, and their gazes connected one last time. Then he knew. He felt that they would never really separate. At least in the depths of his heart, which he then had to close because of the insane pain. Yet whenever they need each other, they will always be there for the other. Miyagi was also there when Kumiko's voice flared with the words on the paper and he felt that look again. Calm, peaceful and a message not to shut up the world, no matter what is happening. Now, however, he felt the darkness weaving around him again. Whenever he feel like he is capable taking another step out of it, it towers over it over him again. He was already unable to control the many worries that had weighed heavily on his shoulders lately and almost stifled him.

He squeezed Robby's hand hard, who's lying unconscious in the hospital bed. Daniel felt terribly helpless, so small and so flawed. He was to blame for everything that had happened to the boy and that had allowed the events to deteriorate so far. If he had stood firmly in front of him before, if he hadn’t been startled all the time, if he hadn’t felt the unbridled anger that grips him many times, he could have made Robby not lie here now. Better yet, he could have managed to Robby never kick Miguel down. Just whatever he do or say, it always ends in something wrong. He lost control of his life. Again and now, nothing proved to be enough to regain control.

Johnny's figure appeared in the doorway, his side tilted wearily against the door frame, watching his son from there. His gaze betrayed a lot. You didn’t have to be a psychologist to see when someone feels lousy because guilt lives in their souls. Daniel could feel it at the same time. The guilt that slowly digests from within if you leave yourself to it.

\- The doctors said he was lucky to get away with bruises. Nothing more serious and he'll wake up. - the blond man spoke to Daniel, though he was still watching Robby.

\- Oh, thank God. I'm glad. - Daniel said, and it was a real relief to hear that his former student was about to get better. Johnny stepped in, stopped by the bedside facing the brown-haired man on the other side. - We can't let him near Kreese anymore. - Daniel said, looking up at Johnny, who was finally looking back and now a faint smile on his lips as he nodded slightly. 

\- I know. We will not. - he agreed, his gaze backed by determination. Daniel took another step out of the darkness as he nodded back and in some strange way felt safe in the light of that smile.

***

Daniel stepped out into the fresh, evening air, which he was now deeply inhaling. His mind was finally starting to clear. Everything will be fine with Robby. Johnny will be protected from now on. Amanda is not angry, everything is fine with her. Sam is fine too. His gaze slipped up into the sky, dotted with a few stars and merely admired them for minutes. They weren’t that bright, they were tiny, but in fact they were all gas spheres of tremendous strength, tremendous attraction, in vain from here they seem insignificant. Together, together they all form the vast and wonderful universe that is out there. He could hear the footsteps stopping right behind him and he was almost certain Johnny had joined him so they could go back to the dojo together. He was getting a little cold now that the terribly nervous excitement was over, he could already feel the cold in his arms caused by his soaked attire. 

\- Danny! He jumped at the sound and as soon as he turned to face voice's owner, he suddenly found himself pressed against the wall, and Silver's face was too close to his to bear for a long time. - It's time to talk again. - Daniel tried to get out of the grip, swung his hand, but the other was faster and squeezed.

\- Let me go. What do you want? – he felt his chest flooded with heat, and his body slowly betrayed him as he began to tremble under Silver's heavier weight. The man eventually laughed with ease, and, like a hunter with his prey, began to play with him. He let him go, at least gave him some free space.

\- Don't get crazy if I can ask you. I wouldn't want to hurt you until I see you break up completely. - he spoke, as if to speak of the beauty of the evening. - So I just came to tell you, you'd better think about your cooperation with Lawrence. Oh, and leave alone Robby boy. You know very well that I can do more harm than anyone. You don't want your reputation to get dirty either, huh? Let’s not forget the good old days when you enjoyed my company so much. - it could have been somewhere here that something had snapped in Daniel again. He wanted to get out of here as soon as possible, but behind Silver two man came, while Silver himself, lifting two fingers to his forehead, saluteed, said goodbye and left.

\- I don't know who you are guys and how he convinced you, but I have nothing to do with you. - Daniel said, but ready to take a defensive stance.

\- Relax, old man, it won’t last long and the hospital is close, you will have a chance to survive. - relax, old man, it won’t last long and the hospital is close, you will have a chance to survive. One laughed, and the other, more muscular man had already hit. Daniel successfully defended, then again and again, until he was kicked from behind by a kick into his knee flexion. He fell to the ground with an unpleasant moan. Johnny jumped next to him, suddenly pulled him off the ground, and then, with a half-circle kick, he put one of the guys on the ground. The two hostile parties were surprised by the growing resistance, while Johnny and Daniel looked at each other and knew exactly what the other was thinking. They nodded. It was time to test what was practiced in the lake of balance. They were in perfect sync as they defended, the way they attacked, the way they complemented each other's movements. Johnny took Daniel's hand, and as he gave it his own momentum, Daniel found the guy moving towards him with a powerful kick. It was over. Johnny grabbed Daniel's hand and gave him a boost, giving him his own momentum. Daniel found the guy running towards him in the stomach with a powerful kick. It was over. None of them noticed that they were still squeezing each other's hands as they blushed from the figth, trying to blow themselves out.

***

There was another silence in the car between them, but now much different than when they were driven to the hospital with a loss of soul. This silence was even more horrible because they could not know what the other thought. It was as if they were both waiting for the other to speak, but neither of them did. It was stifling, full of questions. Johnny's blue eyes sometimes slipped toward the mother's seat. Everything was written in his eyes; worry, confusion, anger. Daniel, meanwhile, tried to pretend not to notice it all and stared compulsively out the window, his body still trembling at times, in vain trying to control his emotions. 

\- Well, that's enough! The blond man suddenly yanked off the steering wheel and braked by the road, stopping the engine. - We're not going to go on until you're willing to tell me what the stinking hell happened! - he turned to Daniel, his voice ringing loudly in the small space of the car. Daniel’s throat tightened and it wouldn’t be stupid to say he didn’t run through his brain to open the door and step down. He would run again. In the end, though, he didn't move. - Look at me! - Johnny said, his nose still bloody from the blow. There really was no wonder he was waiting for answers, though he had to be punched in for defending the princess's back.

\- Johnny ... - he began, a little vaguely, now looking exactly like a startled deer, as the other's rage heated the air between the two of them.

\- So much for watching each other's movements. Focus on each other and other nonsense!

\- I think you'll forgive me for having a little trouble trusting you! You are not exactly the one to whom I would pour my problems. - ran out of his mouth, though he didn't want that at all. He had said again what he did not want and which he regretted almost immediately.

\- Yeah, of course not. - there was silence between them again for a while. Johnny slapped the steering wheel, leaned back in his seat, and seemed to prefer to disassemble the entire vehicle. Daniel remembered Amanda's words. Someone you can trust. But who? He can't tell Sam about this, nor can tell Anthony. In fact, as crazy as it sounds, Johnny was the only one he was close to right now, one way or another. He have to team up with him, he will have to show the way to the children with him. He have to trust him. He has to finally really open up to him, and not just superficially, not just because of others like Robby, but because of themselves. After all, it can’t be so impossible for them to call themselves friends. As Ali said, they have more in common than they think. He have to trust that. - Of course I was good for a teddy bear last night. - Johnny growled under his breath.

\- What? - Daniel asked back, not understanding the reference at all, because he didn't remember. 

\- Nothing. The blonde nodded rather.

\- His name is Terry Silver. He was the one who made me study at Cobra Cain for a short time. He showed me the way to violence, pain and fear. I’ve never been so dreaded in my life and I’ve never been as lost as I was then. And those feelings drove me into his arms. - Daniel didn't look at Johnny, but the fact that he stopped drumming with his foot was a sign.


	5. Welcome to the world of trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Jurassic Park! Okay, that was a shitty joke i know, but yeah, here is the chapter 5! This is not the longest chapter(and just Johnny and Daniel), but its important for this story, and for Johnny and Daniel obviously. Finally they are in to the step 2, aka friendship kind of thing relationship sooo clap clap for myself i guess. Ah, i love these boys so much.  
> Enjoy this episode :3

Johnny, as soon as he heard Daniel's words, he stopped drumming nervously with his feet. His brain went into processing mode to what he'd heard that he wouldn't have imagined even in his dreams. LaRusso as student of the Cobra Kai. It's a ridiculous thought, but it's also, well, quite interesting. Exciting? Actually, that was his first thought that popped in, but first of all, it was a damn pervert thing, on the other hand, why do he think of such things at all? "Johnny, Johnny, you're an idiot!" He scolded himself. Plus, it wasn’t even the only thing he had to deal with. He could feel the blood dropping in his ears, as he remembered their morning hassle, "You were too easy prey LaRusso!" These words suddenly floated in a completely different light and cast a different shadow. It was as if his own past deeds had also been re-emphasized. It just had to make him feel lousy because of that too. 

\- You? A Cobra Kai? - as he also had to say something and divert his thoughts, he asked the first question, which was the most rational choice in the present situation. 

\- Yes. Is this so hard to imagine? - Daniel looked at the blond man questioningly, then shook his head resignedly. - But don't get me wrong, it wasn't exactly official. I mean, the dojo wasn’t open at the time. Silver taught me there and of course Mike Barnes, with whom he wanted to beat me if I wasn’t going to the tournament. - Johnny didn't know the guy, and he wasn't an angel either, but hearing these things, those guys seems like a big assholes. Yes, after all, he just broke Larusso's leg. What an angel, huh?

\- Sounds like a real jerk. Both of them. - he said, biting off his lower lip, because he was not sure that he was the one who had the right to judge, although he had changed a lot since then. Daniel laughed.

\- Yes, they were. - he agreed. - Imagine, he'd been able to drown me if I didn't sign the paper. Plus, I wasn't alone at the time, I didn't just have to worry about myself. I remember how freaked out I was. If i could have been kill with a look or thought, the guy would have been dead by now, I was so freaked out at the time. - he said, returning a little to the moments of the past, straight down to the Devil's Cauldron, where the waves were pounding more and more furiously behind them. Daniel tried to observe Johnny's face directly, how he reacted, how he felt about what he heard. The blond man nestled a little in his seat.

\- Aren't you telling me how the Cobra Kai teaching affected you? - Johnny managed to cling to something he could use and divert the subject. He’s already there to feel like a pile of shit, minute by minute, and then of course he always convinces himself that he had a reason for it and he wasn’t that brutal either. Well, so much. Daniel sighed, his lips clenched.

\- I knew you wouldn't miss this for the world. - he tilted his head back in the seat and stared at the ceiling of the car. - I was a real jerk, too of course. I punched a guy in the face at a disco. There was blood all over it. Both of my hand ... and my shirt ... I can understand what it does to a man when he steps off the road and slowly loses himself. What it's like to have it stuffed in your head to hit first, no mercy, no matter who you hurt or how much. In the end, the pain belongs not only to the person you hurt, but to you too. You'll carry it with yourself forever. - he looked down at his fist, which he still felt the pain of practicing with Silver, and later the way he broke that boy's nose. Who he could not reach later in the hospital to apologize. Johnny knew very well what Daniel was talking about. There's an indelible trace of its effects. It can be changed, it can be eased over time, but it never disappears completely.

\- It's not just bad things that came out of Cobra Kai. You don't have to demonize it. I followed that at first, yes, but since then I've figured out what needs to change, what's worth keeping, how the kids I teach will be stronger, and how they'll be able to defend themselves if the world tries to trample on them. - Johnny had to bring his own truth to the surface, for they were beginning to turn very much in the direction where everything was black and white. And that's not the case.

\- I know, Johnny. That's what I respect about you. - Daniel said candidly, and he couldn't help but notice the twinkle in Johnny's eyes, and he couldn't help but smile.

\- What about Kreese? Was he there too? - Johnny also asked, to continue discussing what had happened in the past.

\- Kreese had nothing to do with me, I thought he was dead. We know it's one of his recurring hobbies. It's almost his trademark. Once he really dies, no one's going to mourn him anymore because everyone thinks he's having fun again. - Johnny agreed with a broad grin, and he knows Kreese's dirty tricks well.

\- What do you mean desperation drove you Silver's arms? You and him... You know... - Johnny tried to gently touch on the unpleasant subject, which, he himself, didn't know where he came from. Seeing Daniel's expression, he would have gone back in time to erase his question.

\- No, of course not! What do you think? - Daniel erupted, in a sharp voice, as if he were about to have a panic attack right here. For someone who didn't think the untrue assumption shouldn't hurt, Johnny saw this question as hitting Daniel more than it should have. - I meant what I meant. In desperation that I couldn't prepare for the tournament alone properly, because Miyagi rejected me at the time, I didn't know what else to do. So I needed someone to teach me, someone to listen to me. - Daniel explained it. 

\- So, what does he want from you now? - Johnny asked slowly.

\- Specifically, to lie low, or - the mere memory of the man staring at him as close as possible moved the fear back into him. He's freaking out. - he will cause pain for me. He's psychologically tormenting me, humiliates me, and everything that fits out of a psychopath's imagination. - Daniel said, and the thought of it all made him sick. He didn't want to think about it, but he doesn't know how to avoid all this.

\- Look, I'm not going to let him hurt you. Us. For the kids and our whole plan. Okay? - Johnny said, and although he intended it to be a firm statement, he slipped with it from the beginning when he said he's not going to let them, to hurt him.

\- Yeah, thanks. We'll find a way to deal with it. - Daniel tried to give his voice strength.

\- Listen, um ... - Johnny got to the back of his neck, because what he wanted to say wasn't easy to confess to himself, not to his former rival. - Daniel, I, so, uh ... - he cleared his throat.

\- I feel like this is going to be a difficult birth to the words. - Daniel interjected, but he shut up as soon as the other flashed his eyes on him. 

\- I just want to say I'm sorry. All the shit I used to do to you. Now I recognize my mistakes and I see them. I couldn't thank your sensei anymore, but I've always been grateful for his help against Kreese at the time. - Daniel's eyes grew to the size of saucers as he began scanning Johnny's face, in case he laughed at the end, or cut a shitty grin and turns out to be just a sucker, but he's not. Johnny, on the other thing, could feel his face red and burning. There was no turning back.

\- Holy shit. - that's all Daniel could say.

\- Is that your reaction, LaRusso? Holy shit? I'm going to get the apology you've been waiting 30 years for, and you're going to make fun of it?

\- No, no, I just don't have a pen and paper so I can write it down and have you sign it.

\- I apologize here, and you're just an annoying little twerp! 

\- No, no, I'm sorry. Today was too much for me i guess. - he defended, putting his hand on his forehead. He really felt bad about how he approached this whole thing when Johnny couldn’t have said this all out too easily. Maybe that's why Daniel reacted that way. Because he felt it would be embarrassing if he suddenly burst into tears.

\- I forgive you, John. - he put his hand on his shoulder with a smile. Johnny nodded awkwardly.

\- Can we finally go home now? - Daniel asked softly. Johnny admit it to himself, Daniel looked really a little bit pathetic, with his tousled hair and with his tired face. Yes, pathetically, but at the same time, as the streetlights in the car came in, now that they were just looking at each other for a long moment, there was something capful about it. Something unearthly. Johnny shook his head, then started the car instead.

\- Yes, therapy's over. - Johnny smiled with embarrassment, still feeling a little particular about the way he had just come up with an apology that closed the whole past. It's like an old weight has left his body and suddenly feels too light that he can't stay in the seat. - When we get back, we could watch a movie. But not some crappy thing. We have beer, we order pizza and...

\- Wait, I'll figure it out! Is there any kind of poisonous bag shit chips we can scatter all over the room? - the brunette grinned at the man next to him, his eyes glowing, and Johnny suddenly found it difficult to look back at the road, lest they ended up in the ditch. Finally, turning his eyes, he muttered under his nose:

\- Are you still upset about that little accident, LaRusso?

\- Oh, no, no, no, no, no, I wasn't until two weeks later Anthony managed to trample one in the back, even though I cleaned the car twice. - Daniel laughed, and now Johnny laughed with him, only he laughed wickedly. 

\- Then you cleaned it like shit, princess. Must have been hard to control, lest the tiara fall off your head. - he teased him, of course, because habits are hard to get rid of.

\- Haha, you're always so funny. Now, take me home, my prince, before I have a royal tantrum. - he said back, then leaned back in his seat.

\- Hey, LaRusso! - Johnny said after a few minutes of silence.

\- Hm?

\- Do you still have the Cobra Kai gi?

\- Yes. Why?

\- I need to see you in it.

\- All right, let me know when it's your birthday.

***

Returning to the dojo and of course to their home, they were both first take a shower and finally get dressed in clean clothes. Johnny, meanwhile, tried to normalize his face, though other than wash the blood, there was nothing else he could do for it. "Welcome back, black eye!" He greeted the swelling in the mirror as an old acquaintance and let go of a grin. Today was fucking tiring, but it turned out pretty well in the end. Robby's fine, and what he can come out of the hospital won't be left alone again. Daniel. Daniel LaRusso, the last person he'd think of as his friend, suddenly appeared in a completely different light. They had moments when the world seemed to disappear around them, but now it's as if all the remaining walls that were between them were about to fall. Johnny particularly enjoyed that. With Daniel, he always feels like his adrenaline is pumping at his best, that's just the kind of effect he's having. He stepped out of the bath thoughtfully and of course he had to bump into the brunette, who took a few steps back with a soft moan. The warm mist from the bathroom behind them swung them around, not as if Johnny didn't feel like he was fucking hot without it. Daniel's hair was still a little wet on his forehead, and his brown eyes were impossibly glowing, and his lips were open as if they were calling. But no! What the fuck! How long have he had these thoughts? He hoped the other one didn't notice where his eyes were going, it was embarrassing enough today. Daniel seemed to be paying attention to something else, or just not paying enough attention to fatigue, but he didn't say anything. 

\- Then? Movie? - Johnny asked, raising one eyebrow, leaning on the door frame and put his hands in his arms.

\- Of course. If we are already roommates, why not enjoy it? - Daniel flashed a defiant look at the blonde, then stepped toward the living room and kitchen, and Johnny followed with a wide smile after some hesitation.

\- Oh, god. Just catch it, man, it's not that hard. - Johnny said, sticking his head out of the fridge, because he had been searching for the chilled beer now.

\- Yeah, unless you throw it right here for me when I can't see. - Daniel swayed at him, agrantly popping out the bag that the other had just threw at him, and then poured the chips into a bowl. - By the way, what movie exactly do you want me to see? - he asked curiously, half-afraid of what Johnny, who had been suspiciously silent about it, would unleash on him.

\- You'll see. Why shoot down the surprise, LaRusso? You can't be that impatient. Are you like that in everything? – Johnny approached him, perhaps closer than normal, but who cares? He put the beers down, then reached into the bowl and took a piece of chips. 

\- When it comes to you, it's hard not to be. - he slightly misunderstood sentence ran out of his mouth, but he couldn't take it back, so it was time to continue. - And no, I'm usually quite patient, but you bring out the worst in me. - he said. But since when did they start flirting with each other, anyway? It doesn't matter that neither of them backs down and apparently they both enjoy it.


	6. Challenge: Role change for one day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, next chapter. So it’s been a pretty long part, I hope it’s still enjoyable for everyone. Nor can it be ruled out that there is a little more error in it now because i'm a little bit tired, so I apologize if it bothers someone. I'm really trying. x3

After the movie, a strange subject raised its head among them.  
\- Come on LaRu ... Daniel, it's gonna be fun! Plus, a real challenge for both of us! He looked at Johnny Daniel begging, with big blue eyes to see if it would soften his heart and give his consent. - One day in the skin of the other. And at the end of the day, we fight each other, but by both of us trying to fight in each other’s style. You’re like Cobra Kai and I’m like Miyagi-Do. There is no better way to get to know the other’s style! - he spoke so enthusiastically about his plan that Daniel couldn't find it not cute, but he wouldn't be easily trapped, since it was Johnny Lawrence! The guy can do anything.

\- I mean, you're obviously going to try to make fun of me. Do you want me to volunteer to contribute to this? - Daniel asked, put his hands in his arms and stared suspiciously at the blonde. There's going to be a serious business negotiation about this now. Both sides are interested, but neither gives in easily to the other. It's precisely this tension that excites both of you.

\- No, I'm not. I know how hysterical chicks behave who think they're superior. Miyagi-Do's part won't be a problem if I smoke a joint first. You can't say I'm not ready already. - Johnny's face was completely serious while he was talking, and even for a few moments after he looked at Daniel for confirmation. Daniel's eyes started to jitter. Little was missing from not pining the other one to the floor to strangle him. Johnny eventually gave up and smiled wildly, then laughed. Little Danielle's face was reddened and he didn't need much to jump on to him. Johnny didn't know why he was so longing for this idea, but in light of what had happened before, it was a little troubling. 

\- I hate you, I hope you know. - Daniel took a sip of his beer, and did not forget to send murderous glances to the person next to him.

\- Ah, you don't hate me! Plus, you're going to have the opportunity to imitate me. I don't know what your problem is. It's kind of your chance to fight back. - Johnny opened his arms.

\- All right, let's do this. - Daniel gave in, for he could not deny that, deep down, he was equally heated by the desire to screw with his former rival. - You do realize, by the way, that you're exactly like my kids were when they was five, and then beging for sweets, or when they really wanted a toy, right? - the brown-haired man asked with his eyebrows raised.

\- That's exactly what I'm talking about. And you're going to let me because I'm irresistible. - Johnny leaned forward, all the way into Daniel's personal space, slightly inviting, as he licked his lips. The game was starting to become dangerous, but it was the fact that it got them both more involved.

\- Hell yeah, you're irresistible. - said Daniel, they looking at each other from just inches. - and toxic, like this chips. - he grabbed a portion of the bowl of chips and sprinkled it all over Johnny's head. He may be glad he didn't put the bowl on his head, because that was his plan at first, but at least he could see clearly the expression of the other's face changing. It was much funnier this way, with some chips stuck between his golden locks, while others fell neatly down his clothes and lap. Some are on the ground, but it doesn't matter now.

\- And I'm the five years old here, hah? - Johnny sighed and pretended that it was all so annoying to him, and didn't infuriate him, and that he didn't like it.

\- What am I supposed to say? I have bad habits. - Daniel said with a sweet smile.

\- Yeah? And I have a bad nature. – and with it he took the half-drink beer and swung it. Daniel's face, shirt, and even his pants were got a lot of it. He closed his eyes so the beer wouldn't go in and opened it slowly. He wiped the beer dripping from his chin with the sleeves of his shirt, and then looked up at Johnny's mischievously sparkling eyes. It's going to be bloody now! Daniel thought, at least the hot-headed self that lived in Daniel, who would have punched the grinning man long ago. Instead, he stood up and raised his chin, looking down at the blonde as a subject who was not worth the trouble. Here's to you, princess, you prick! He turned, still without a word, and headed for the bathroom. He was annoyed that he was taking a shower and changing clothes, and this asshole was able to douse him with beer. You can sweep the food off, but you can't take the drink! Such an idiot!

\- Hey, what's the problem now? - Johnny said after him, who, of course, is now giving the innocent, as if he had done nothing wrong and Daniel was overresponsive. Actually, he did overreact, but on purpose. Johnny always calls him a princess, and he usually screw with him by saying he's a girl, so here's the girly tantrum he wanted. He kept saying nothing, just showing the fuck you sign back to Johnny, and then he pulled after him the bathroom door.

Later, sometime after midnight, Johnny's thoughts were wildly spinning; the apology, the details of Daniel's past, then the filming and the events that followed. He clasped his hands together and rested them on his stomach, hanging his eyes on the dim ceiling. He couldn't sleep. Images flashed, sounds played over and over and over again and repeatedly returned to a certain detail: the face, voice, touch of a certain person. It's like he was obsessed with those things. He's never been more into anything than he is now. The bet! All of a sudden, he jumped out of his bed with that momentum, cut through the hallway, then through the living room and kitchen, and ended up by Daniel's bedside, like that night. Just not because of the brown-haired unpleasant dreams. Looks like Daniel's asleep at first. His eyes were closed, his face was calm. Johnny leaned over to him, but he had to kneel halfway on the mattress. The details were revealed to him. Daniel had incredibly long eyelashes in this dim, such a mystical and mesmerizing image. His lips were still a little apart...he was like a beautifully made, lifelike doll. Johnny wasn't surprised by his thoughts anymore, but just letting them take him with them, that was easier. It's terrible that he's going to have to break this idyllic image. He poked Daniel's shoulder. Nothing. He poked his face. Nothing. Come on, Johnny, you know better than that, not just in a soft way! He encouraged himself and took Daniel's hand and slapped him with it. Oops!

\- What the...? - deep-brown eyes popped up and he looked around in confusion, stuck in a contentedly smiling figure staring half-crawling on his bed. - Jesus, Johnny! What are you doing? Wasn't it enough that you doused me, now this? - the brown-haired man reluctantly touch his burning face.

\- I don't know what you're talking about, I didn't do anything. You punched yourself in the face. You must have had another bad dream. You know, like when you hugged me and you didn't want to let me go. - the blond man chattered lightly.

\- What? When? - Daniel asked back less vehemently, and now he was not red from the slap, but from the assumption. 

\- The other day. It doesn't matter. What matters is our bet. Be tomorrow, and I know what a man who wins gets. - Johnny said proudly. Johnny said proudly.

\- Seriously? Hooray! And, what? - Daniel knew there was no other way to get rid of the annoying blonde unless he listened. It's another matter that he still wanted to know what happened the other day when he allegedly hugged him and wouldn't let him go. It's not out of the question that Johnny made it up. It's like he's remember something, though. 

\- In a final fight, we will decide who will be the winner and who can ask the loser whatever he wants. - well, that sounds bad again. At the same time, why not? Daniel stared out the window into the night, sleepily and thoughtfully. A quiet and peaceful night that he doesn't have.

\- Okay. - he agreed with a sigh and extended his hand, and Johnny was happy to slam his own into it to shake it. - You can leave now, sensei LaRusso. - he called him by his own name because the role change, and sounds weird, then sent him out and fell back into his bed. What you let yourself get dragged into? Daniel asked to himself. 

***

Robby opened his eyes slowly, and it took him a while to get used to the great light and all the whiteness that surrounded him. Hospital. It was obvious, even from the smells, if it wasn't for the fact that his last memory was of him falling down a slope. He tried to sit up, and his body, aside from a little numbness, obeyed him.

\- Hey, be careful. You hit your head, so it's better not to move suddenly. - a soft, anxious voice spoke to him, and the boy immediately recognized who it belonged to. It was one of the voices he had memories he liked to recall in his worse moments.  
\- Sam? - he asked back, but he had already turned his head and his eyes met the girl's. He was still a little dizzy, but besides and at some points on his body, other than the dull pain, he didn't feel anything serious. At least he was lucky, if some people didn't think he deserved it. Not even himself, if he wanted to be honest. - Why are you here? – it was not the best question he could ask, and not sound kindly, but he was still under the influence of what had happened. 

\- I just wanted to make sure you were okay. - Sam thought that after helping her and Miguel in the woods, he deserved to visit him and make sure he was okay. Plus, she still cared about the boy. How could she not? She was worried about him when he ran away. It hurt so much. - And, of course, thank you for helping me. If you weren't there, who knows what would have happened. It's terrible to think about. – she barely got over what happened at school. Now, if Miguel had been hurt again, she'd probably be lost in guilt forever.

\- You mean, what would have happened to Miguel. Again. - Robby said, with a very strong disappointment in his voice, which he would not have had to hide. Sam sighed, she didn't want to get into this right now. Plus, she wasn't the one who really had to talk to the injured boy.

\- I was worried about you, too, and I'm sorry. – she laid her hand on the boy's hand and was already prepared for Robby to push away or pull his own hand out from under her's, but he didn't. - There's someone here who wants to talk to you. - she finally said, and gently pulled her hand away from Robby so that she could step away and give him a view of the door.

\- Who? - the boy asked in a hoarse voice, but instead of answering, that person had already entered the door. Robby's eyes flashed wildly, his hands clenched in fists. - You? - what's he doing here? He asked himself, and now he really hated the fact that he had to be so weak. 

\- Yes, me. - Miguel replied, not too thrilled with the welcome and the whole situation, but promised Sam that he would try. He doesn't want to think about the past forever about what he had to stand up for because of the person in front of him and what he could have lost. He didn't lose it, and that's the point. He fought and stood up. Now it looks like he owes his safety to the person who injured him before. And he won't let that go, no matter how much they don't like each other, no matter how much conflict there is between them. Miguel nodded to Sam, who smiled at them and left the room. She don't risk it to going far, but don't want to interrogate them, no matter how curious is she.

\- What do you want? If you're here to throw it at me, I got it back now because karma's a bitch, so don't even start, just get lost. - Robby said, stubbornly insisting that there was no room for any conversation between the two of them. And he especially doesn't want to hear THAT from this guy's mouth.

\- Of course, I didn't expect anything else. - Miguel rolled his eyes. - Look, I'm just going to say what I want and then you can do whatever you want with it. Whether you accept it or not, I don't care, but I'm not someone who can go without talking about what happened. - he explained, keeping his eyes strictly on the guy, not afraid that he might spit in his face again.

\- What did I expect from my father's pet? He's perfect at everything. - Robby grumbled. He felt the tension and helplessness that strained his chest.

\- I'm not his pet. And absolutely not perfect. But anyway, I'm not going to stop arguing with you about this. We wouldn't be done till night, don't you think? - Miguel laughed, which surprised himself, and Robby raised only half an eyebrow. He was starting to feel like the guy in front of him wasn't normal.

\- Can we just get through what you have to say, Diaz? - the wounded boy urged him, a little tired.

\- Ah, yes, yes. So thank you. Yes, thank you for helping me last night. - he said it lightly, more lightly than he thought he would be able to do. Robby's face, on the other hand, was indescribably funny. I mean, Robby guessed that was going to be in the background and he didn’t want him to say it all because it only multiplied his guilt. He bit the edge of his mouth, and because he couldn't look at Miguel anymore, he turned his head. Of course, he had no idea what he was supposed to say, or answer. - Here's this one. - Miguel took the teddy bear out of the pouch and put it on the edge of the bed.

\- Is this some kind of joke? - Robby looked horribly on the teddy bear, which had big eyes on him and his two little short paws spread out and waiting for a hug.

\- What? - Miguel looked on in confusion, and then realized that he had not explained it. - Um, it's not from me! - he quickly said, before Robby misunderstanding it. It's an awkward situation. - Sam's sending this.

\- Aha. - Robby looked up at Miguel, who was smiling like an idiot. He don't understand what expected from this fool.

\- Look, I know you sent me to the hospital, you kicked me over the railing, if not quite intentionally, I don't know, and I'm supposed to hate you for the rest of my life, but the thing is, I'm not going to, no matter how tempting. I also know that yesterday you don't want to help me, you helped me because of Sam, but the point is, in the end, none of us got hurt serious, and you were there, you did the right thing. So even if you're not going to get over it, I'm going to do it. I'm not going to poison my own life with anger and vengeance. I forgive you. - he extended his hand to Robby, who turned back during Miguel's speech and stared at the window in horror. Now, he couldn't see the best of peace for him, but he felt Miguel waiting for something, some kind of tearful beg. He felt unable to move.

***

Daniel really didn't know what he was getting into yesterday. Now that he was standing in front of the karate students of Miyagi-Do and Eagle Fang, he really wanted to sink underground. Johnny wasn't joking when he told them to switch, and he was already acting like he was struck by lightning or possessed. 

\- Maybe you don't think it that way, sensei? - the blond man turned to him with a very soft yet inquisious expression, to which Daniel just opened his mouth at first. He didn't think he'd hear his ex-rival speak in that tone. It's like being stroked with a soft, delicate touch.

\- Ah, me, well... - he began, because he missed out on what it was about the conversation. Plus, he should play his part too. - No! - it caused a small surprise all over to the students, who had already looked at each other several times today because of the strange behavior of their senseis. Johnny waited patiently with his hands on his hips to see what Daniel wanted. - What's your name again? - Daniel approached the red-crested boy, who was now a little ahead of the others. - Rooster? - he asked, and threw his gaze at the hair that was staring up. He didn't want to be rude or condescending to anyone, but he was covering up by mimicking Johnny's taunts. 

\- No. - the boy replied frowning. - My name is Hawk. - he replied much more proudly and flashing a smile, ready to take off his T-shirt and prove his identity with his tattoo.

\- Ah, so another winged one. I wasn't much wrong then. - Daniel added, breaking the boy's enthusiasm for dressing down. Johnny, meanwhile, has struggled not to laugh, but so far he's held it back pretty well. His head was a little blue, but he can handle it.

\- I'm sorry to interrupt, but his name is Eli. Eli Moskowitz. Somehow everyone tries to forget that, but I won't. - Demetri joined Hawk to protect his friend. At least that's what they were again, that they finally managed to get through what happened. It wasn't easy, especially after one of them broke the other's arm, but the tried.

\- Thank you for your commentary, Demetri. - Daniel patted him on the shoulder with a quick smile, then pushed him back into place. - Unfortunately, no one asked. - he added. - So, you Hawk, I have a personalized assignment for you. Sensei LaRu... Lawrence will talk to you about it. - he glanced at Johnny, who raised one eyebrow and nodded.

\- It's okay, kid, don't listen to him. Come on, I'll help you, I'll show you what you're going to do. - Johnny approached him with a nice smile. Hawk stared at him as if he had just been approached by an alien, and then looked at Demetri standing next to him, who also staring back at him with big eyes.

\- Just I think they're crazy now, or someone else too? - Miguel asked after a while as he practiced with Demetri, the others standing around them waiting for their turn.

\- Hah? - Demetri asked back as he fended off a punch.

\- The senseis. - he poked his chin at the two men, who were in conversation, and seemed to enjoy it, because they laughed almost all the time.

\- Um, well, I have to say... - he successfully took a kick to his opponent and now he's grinning proudly. – ...there's definitely something in the air. - the boy then finishes his speech.

\- What? Pollen? - Bert asked, and sneezed.

\- No, not like that. - Demetri sighed and returned to the circle to give way to Miguel's next opponent, Sam. She stepped forward with a broad smile and joined the conversation.

\- I don't know, but as long as I see my dad as happy, I don't really care what weird game they're playing with Sensei Lawrence. - she hasn't seen him laugh and smile so much since the divorce, and that was perfectly enough for her. Well, she's curiosity actually made her say something else.

\- Well, I'd like to know what this is all about, because I don't remember the body swap being real, but now it seems so. - Miguel said, defending Sam's attacks, and almost everyone nodded to his words.

\- Then the plan is simple. We'll find out. - Demetri turned to the two people next to him, Chris and Mitch, whom he now put his arm around their shoulders and drew them closer to him. - But I'll tell you guys, if we find out they've been kidnapped by UFO, I'll run and I won't stop.

***

They stood facing each other in the woods, Johnny in the Miyagi-Do gi with a loose smile on his face, while Daniel in the black Cobra Kai tensed uncomfortably. Only their headbands were theirs, but as the deal said, they're going to have to change those for this fight between the two of them. Johnny was the first to start untieing it, Daniel focused heavily on his movements, followed him in this. There was something particularly bizarre about this, as they tied up the other's headbands as they swapped places between black and white. The air became much more saturated, and Daniel's heart beat so fiercely in his chest that he feared he would get caught. He's never been so excited about any of his struggles in his life, and nothing depends on it this fight. It's just for fun. Well, maybe if he loses, he's going to have to rely on Johnny's will for a wish. Okay, that didn't help. It just made him feel the tingling all over his body, from the top of his head to his feet. They bowed to each other. Around them, the sounds of the forest were resurrected: the wind blew through the trees, danced them around; and the song of the birds served as an underselling melody. They're both in the starting lineup. For a while, they watched each other, every little movement, every little flicker. They walked around, the avar gently rotting under their feet. Daniel knew he should have the first punch, because he was the one who represented Johnny's principles and fighting style. He had to be stronger and rougher. And he did it. He swung his arm to strike, and Johnny defended it with a reflexive move. It was hard to get over how strange and at the same time how attractive the blond man painted in the white gi. Such thoughts, on the other hand, only made his throat more dry, so he tried to focus more on their fight. Daniel was more captivated by the heat than he expected. He struggled with incredible momentum; hit, kicked, turned and defended the attacks against him. Johnny, on the other hand, took on a different style than he had ever seen from him. Most of the time he defended himself and as he watched as he waited patiently, he really surprised Daniel. He wasn't bad at all in playing the other side. Johnny's kick turned him into a tree, and he felt the collision wasn't exactly the most pleasant to his back. He was about to push himself away with both hands, but his opponent was faster and he was already there. They were both heated from the fight, the fight, which still hasn't been decided, but the blond man hasn't made a move. He simply squeezed him between him and the tree, placed one hand next to his shoulder, and held him from that side. He drilled his gaze deep into his, and those blue eyes were unbelievably smoldering. It wouldn't have been hard to get lost in them. But Daniel took himself out of the moment. If Johnny's not going to make a move, he's going to, after all, this role-swapping is exactly what he's going to have to hit first. He swung his leg and hooked it into Johnny's, who landed on the ground with a slight jerk from the unexpected attack. Daniel looked at the man in front of him with a triumphant smile. He even surprised himself with how much repressed tension there is in him, that he could do anything right now. It's as if the black gi is slowly taking over and feeling the power inging out of his veins. There was the urge, there was the desire to cross the line. His eyes all proclaimed that wild, instinctive desire. It was time for him to finish and take the last punch that would give him the victory. However, he seemed to wait too long. Johnny jumped up and Daniel could only blink at the momentum he was gaining and hit the same tree again. What about this tree and Johnny? He groaned out loud. Not only was this bad for his back, but even the tree rooted there a hundred years ago felt it in every branch. 

\- Johnny... - he called the other one by his name, not realizing that it was actually Johnny who was keeping his weight at the moment as he clasped his legs around his waist. In fact, he acted instinctively, as the momentum of the other man's body carried with him. It must have been an instinctive feeling to want to get even closer to each other, as if it wasn't maddening enough for their groin to come together. Johnny, however, seemed to share his desire and leaned even closer and closer. In the end, Johnny could only kiss the tree as Daniel dodged the ringing of the phone. - It's my phone! Maybe it's the hospital! - he said, nodding his head towards his bag, then took off his legs and peeled off his arms to get out of Johnny's grip. - Yes? – he took the call, though he could hardly hear what was said, because he was suppressed by the noise of his own heart.

\- I swear, just get my hands on it, I'll throw that shit away. - the blonde grunted under his nose, tilting his forehead to the trunk of the tree for a moment. He had to calm down, although given the situation downstairs in his pants, well, it's not going to be easy. 

\- Johnny! We can get Robby out of the hospital! Come on, let's go back! - Johnny, as he turned to Daniel, was unable to make a non-sour face. I mean, he was happy for his son and for him to be released, but no one expects him to jump for joy right now.

***

They've had some awkward car rides together, but this one really took the top spot of them all. The way Daniel tried to force himself to watch the road, and his fingers almost went into the steering wheel. And Johnny pretended to be very busy with the radio and digging in the glove compartment. It's like he's going to find any treasure there. 

\- Actually, which one of us won? - the brunette finally asked. Daniel has always had an urge not to endure the embarrassing silence that is already burning, and he must break it. - Because we can make a deal in a draw, it's perfect for me. - he continued the chat, suddenly feeling that if he did not speak, he would jump out of the car. - I mean, it wasn't a decisive punch, it wasn't a kick, and I don't know... - he began to feel seriously stupid. Why don't you say anything, Johnny? He sulked at himself, but he didn't want to look in the passenger seat. Johnny finally turned his head toward him and Daniel felt his gaze on him, almost burning his skin. After all, they fell roughly on each other in the woods like two starving beasts, and Johnny seemed strongly wanting to kiss him. Not to mention that they could both feel on the other that the situation didn’t leave them cold. He had already pursed his lips at the thought and he hadn't said anything more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :3  
> To be Continued...


End file.
